


First Words

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "Hey, how about Michael Myers with an s/o locked up in a mental hospital due to suicidal tendencies and self-harm? Can be NSFW if you want. Thank you!"Also this is more Micahel and Reader are both in Smiths Grove (which realistically doesn’t make much sense since Smiths Grove is supposed to be for criminal offenders I believe but Loomis is already bad at his job so who cares lets pretend it has noncriminal level patients as well.





	First Words

Michael see’s through the window of his room when you’re first brought in. You’re nothing special then, there have been many others he showed up, strapped to their bed, bandages on their wrist. 

It was something Michael could only vaguely understand. Before coming to Smiths Grove he never had the thought to hurt himself, and even then it was only because it would alleviate something from his otherwise monotonous routine in the hospital.

Two weeks pass from your arrival before he see’s you in the common area. It’s a heavily guarded, heavily monitored area where the patients are allowed to mingle with one another outside of physical therapy.   
  
Michael doesn’t interact. Not with you. Not with anyone. Instead Michael watches. it’s what he’s always done in these times.   
  
People watching is his hobby. He prides himself silently on being able to tell what makes the fellow patients tick, and the signs that they’re doing better (or worse).   
  
Days pass before you finally notice it. The silent individual you’ve come to know from group therapy as Michael. You don’t know then that he’s  _the_ Michael Myers.You approach him finally after days of him watching you, and you being aware of him watching you. 

It’s one of the odd days where he isn’t watching you or any of the other patients, but instead working on his masks. You’re nervous as you approach, and unconscious urge to itch at your bandage wrists rises up and you clench and unclench your hands several times to resist.   
  
“Hi, you’re Michael, right?”

You put on your best smile. He’s different than the others, you know that much. He isn’t like you, no bandages or scars, and he seems more...put together than the others here. You’ve just never heard him speak, and you wonder if maybe, that has something to do with why he’s in here. 

Michael tilts his head at you, and doesn’t answer, although you know this to be the truth, at least that’s what you’ve picked up from the doctors and nurses when referring to him.

“I just wanted to say...I like your mask.”   
  
The mask he’s currently working on his odd, a twist of white painted paper machine with green veining up the face and to the swirling dark eyes of it.

“Well...It was nice speaking to you Michael.”

You’re going to walk back to your previous spot on the couch, to return to watching the documentary on nurse sharks playing on the TV, when you just barely catch the sound of it. 

“...Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
